During the unloading process, a tractor operator pulling a grain cart will generally attempt to match the speed of the combine as it harvests to optimize efficiency. This can sometimes be difficult to do, especially for inexperienced tractor operators. Sometimes, the tractor operator will set a constant speed (below the optimal speed for harvesting) while unloading, and the harvesting vehicle (combine or forage harvester) operator will adjust the relative position between the vehicles by increasing or decreasing the speed of the combine. The unloading operation requires much more precision as the grain cart begins to fill up. The objective is for the tractor and harvesting vehicle operators to choreograph their movements to achieve an even fill of the grain cart. This invention automates this interaction by, for example, calculating the auger position, relative position of the cart and harvesting vehicle, and point of incidence of the crop into the cart based on sensing where the grain is being unloaded into the grain cart, sensing and profiling the fill level of the grain cart, and executing a strategy to fill the cart evenly to a desired fill level.
Sometimes, there are circumstances in which it is difficult or impossible for the system to sense the relative position between the harvesting vehicle and the grain cart, and therefore, where the grain is being unloaded into the grain cart. There are several techniques that can be utilized to mitigate the negative impact to the system when such circumstances arise.